Out Of My Heart
by Ferret Girl
Summary: This is a song fic about Rain and Domon. I hope ya'll like it!!! Please R&R!!!


Out Of My Heart  
  
A.N: Hey you guys!!! I'm actually not doing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic this time!!! This is a G Gundam fic. The song I'm using is called Out of My Heart, by BBmak. I hope you guys like it!!! ^_^  
  
Domon was walking aimlessly around town. He was trying to think about what happened  
  
the night before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Domon, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately, I'm worried!" Rain  
  
exclaimed. Domon turned around. "Rain, I'm fine! You don't have to treat me like a  
  
little kid!" He yelled. Rain started to cry. She fell to her knees. "Domon.I." "Just  
  
stay away from me Rain!" Domon yelled. Then he turned around and stalked off,  
  
leaving Rain in the cold, down on her knees crying.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Whay did I have to be such a jerk? Domon asked himself in his head. The only one that  
  
ever cared about me is gone. He thought sadly. Maybe it was for the best though.  
  
I feel fine Now the rain is gone And the sun has come to shine Nothing can get me down today Head over heels Got my mind made up as I'm diving through the fields Nothing can get me down again  
  
Domon looked up. The sun finally came out. Maybe it was good Rain was gone, but he  
  
still had this empty feeling inside of him.  
  
Catch me if you can I've got to make a getaway As the sun goes down Waking up my dreams And in my mind you're with me once again Out of my heart Into your head And beside my heart there's a place for you And in my mind your with me once again Out of my heart Into your head  
  
Rain was walking down the street. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks from  
  
what happened last night. "Rain, are you alright?" She heard someone ask. "She looked  
  
up and saw George de Sand standing in front of her with a worried look on his face. Rain  
  
shook her head and cried even harder. George put his arms around her and rubbed her  
  
back. "Shhh." He soothed. "Tell me what happened." "Domon and .I had a .fight  
  
last night." Rain fought to get the words out. "He told.me that.he wanted  
  
me.to.stay away from.him." George was angry. Domon was always taking  
  
advantage of Rain. He'd hurt her feelings so many times. "Do you want me to take you  
  
home?" George asked. Rain nodded. They both turned around and started walking back  
  
to Rain's house.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Domon was walking through the park. He sat down on one of the benches. He was  
  
trying to forget about last night.  
  
Chasing the sun Try to get away from the rain that's gonna come Hope I'll make it all the way I'm lost in a crowd Trying to find my way But the rain keeps falling down Doesn't matter anyway  
  
Catch me if you can I've got to make a getaway As the sun goes down Waking up my dreams And in my mind you're With me once again Out of my heart Into your head And beside my heart There's a place for you And in my mind you're With me once again Out of my heart Into your head  
  
Rain told George to come in. He sat on the couch. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."  
  
She said. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She said. "I'll stay, I want to  
  
make sure you'll be okay." Rain smiled as she turned to walk up the stairs. She got into  
  
the shower and washed her hair. When she was done showering she wrapped herself up  
  
in a towel and walked into her room. She quickly dressed and dried her hair. Then she  
  
made her way back downstairs. George was still sitting on the couch. He looked at her.  
  
She looked so beautiful just standing there in plain clothing. Sometimes he just wished  
  
he could take her into his arms and hold her, the way he used to see Domon do it. But  
  
she cared for Domon so much, and he would do anything for them to be together again.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"That's it." Domon said out loud. "I have to go talk to Rain. I need her, she's the only  
  
one that cares about me." He stood up and started walking to Rain's house. He looked  
  
up at the sky and the sun was shining so bright, almost as if it was telling Domon to go  
  
find Rain too.  
  
Take a look At the sky Feel the sunshine In your heart In your head In your own time  
  
Domon reached Rain's door he knocked and a couple seconds later Rain answered the  
  
door. She looked at Domon. "Can I come in?" He asked. Rain nodded. George quickly  
  
walked into the kitchen so Domon couldn't wouldn't see him. "Rain, I came to apologize  
  
for last night. I don't know what was wrong with me. But I realized something while we  
  
were apart." Rain looked down preparing to hear the worst. "I realized that, you're the  
  
only person on this earth that cares about me." Domon said. Rain looked up at him.  
  
As the sun goes down Waking up my dreams And in my mind you're with me once again Out of my heart Into your head And beside my heart there's a place for you And in my mind your with me once again Out of my heart Into your head  
  
"I also realized, that there's no way I could be separated from you." He added. Rain  
  
smiled and a tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek. Domon moved closer to her  
  
and wiped the tear off of her face.  
  
Out of my heart Into your head Out of my heart.  
  
Domon put his hands on Rain's face and leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
George was watching from in the kitchen. He smiled. "Good job Domon." He  
  
whispered to himself. "Good job."  
  
Into your head  
  
A.N: Well all done! Hope you guys liked it!!! Please review!!! 


End file.
